Poprocks and Coke
by cammy-world
Summary: Three short and cute oneshots involving Riku and Sora. [RS, Hints of Yaoi]COMPLETE.
1. Hey Mister, where you headed?

Warning: You don't like Shounen-ai? Then kindly remove yourself from here…thankies!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, I own £25 which will be spent on Ebay and Manga. XD

Sora: T.T

CW: (sighs)…and cookies for Sora

Sora:D

CW: Just a few short stories to get me out of my writers block. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next please"

Sora walked towards the boy at the cashier, handing over his CD's. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, not once meeting the cashier's gaze. The brunette pulled out his right ear phone, ready for the boy in front to give him the total.

"That's $24.99 please, sir."

The younger boy pulled out a ten and a twenty, handing it over. That's when he met the other boy's heated gaze.

Deep aquamarine eyes stared into innocent azure ones. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat; the older boy was, to put it simply..._hot_! Pale skin, soft delicate features, long silver hair tied back in a scruffy ponytail. He also had a silver nose ring along with a lip stud and ring on the side.

Sora could feel the temperature rising in the room, totally unaware that both boys were still holding onto the money held out. A bright red blush appeared on the brunette's face as the silver haired bishie grinned at his antics. He quickly let go of the money, watching the older boy at the cash register.

Loud heavy drum beats blasted through Sora's ear phone, rested on his shoulder. They were soon accompanied by a bass guitar and weird singing in a language the older boy didn't understand. He quirked a slender silver eyebrow at the cute brown haired boy in question, pulling out the change and receipt. He picked up a pen and jotted something down.

"What are you listening to?"

Sora blinked cutely, in a world of his own. "Huh?"

The boy, His nametag said 'Riku' smirked again, rested his elbows on the desk and leaning over, making the younger boy blush again. "I said what are you listening too?"

"Oh, they're called Dir en Grey"

Riku gave a blank stare.

"They're a Japanese heavy metal band...really famous" Sora continued.

"Cool. Can I have a listen?"

Sora felt another blush creep over his cheeks as he answered with a quick "S-sure" Leaning over the counter as well, Sora handed the older boy his other ear phone. He was completely unaware of how close they were because of the wire connecting to his i-pod was beneath his T-shirt. Completely unaware until...

...Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat. The boy Riku was kissing him! Right in front of everyone in the store! Sora tried to remain calm but he couldn't! The older boy's lips were so warm and soft. Suddenly he felt a warm, wet tongue slide across his lips trying to gain access. He would have gladly done so had he not heard a loud, girly cry from behind him.

"Moma lookit! Those two girls are kissing!"

Sora broke the kiss, still feeling little tingles on his lips from where the other boy had kissed him.

"RIKU! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HERE NOW!"

Riku squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his manager Cid shout at him from behind. He quickly smiled at Sora and handed him his change and receipt. "There you are sir, you're change $5.01 and your receipt with my phone number."

Sora was blushing crimson as he walked towards the exit, fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

He turned an even darker shade of red when he heard the little girl from before singing;

"Silver-head and brown-head sitting in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N,G!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku: (horny)

CW: (points at the bathroom) Go take a cold shower!

Riku: (tries to take Sora with him)

CW: (pulls Sora back) Leave him! He's eating cookies!

Riku: (pouts)

CW: (ignores) Review ne?


	2. Are you in a hurry?

Disclaimer: I'm currently skint and own nothing, except a bowl of vanilla ice-cream in front of me. So please don't sue…ice-cream envelopes don't taste nice.

Warning: This is Sora's favourite chapter! He always did like them with hints of lime XD

Sora: I do not!

CW: (sprays him with the hose) Aww look your all wet, Riku will dry you off!

Sora: (glares)

Riku: (Comes out of nowhere and drags Sora into the darkness) Mwhahahaha!

CW: …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just one more"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Awww but WHY?"

"Because...I'm not in the mood"

"But you're always in the mood!"

"No...You're always horny. Don't you have at least any sense of personal space Riku?" Sora raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend sulking next to him. They'd been at this for half an hour, and Sora was a bit more than peeved. He wanted a nice, quiet night in. But Riku had come around and demanded attention with benefits. Naturally Sora wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that tonight for ruining his evening alone.

He sighed as he noticed Riku was giving him a confused look and turned his head back to the TV once again.

A minute later he felt Riku slump further down on the sofa next to him. He could tell he was pouting, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of caring.

Two minutes later, Riku was blowing raspberries. Sora rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

A further three minutes had gone by and Sora was chewing the inside of his cheek in frustration. Riku had been playing Snake 2 on his cell, with the music on full blast.

Ten minutes later and Sora turned to see his boyfriend heave a frustrated sigh and get up. Sora bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to smirk. He was going to have a whole night free of molesting…or so he thought.

With his head turned away from the silver-haired bishie, he didn't see him lean over the back of the sofa and lick the outer rim of the brunettes ear with his tongue bar clinking lightly against Sora's top ear piercing.

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he felt familiar tingles run down his spine and ending between his legs.

He bit back a squeak and turned around to see his boyfriend just about to leave.

Still feeling those cursed tingles…Sora pounced.

oOoOOoOoOOoOo  
Three hours later…  
oOoOOoOoOOoOo

Sora collapsed, sweaty, sticky and completed naked on top of his boyfriend. Both boys were panting heavily and Sora was more than happy to rest his head on the crook of Riku's neck.

Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's slim waist. Punching his fist in the air he muttered; "God bless horny spots!" He laughed again when he felt Sora hit his arm playfully.

"Fuck you Riku!"

Riku closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the floor. "Give me a few minutes…five orgasms in three hours, _really_ takes it out of you!"

Sora groaned weakly in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: Aww Poor Sora, it must be really horrible having horny spots. XD

(in the distance)

Sora: No, WAIT! Rikuuuuu!…stop it!

Riku: Hehehehe…in your dreams!

(various crashes and slams)

CW: (grumbles) every goddamn time! (shouts) SORA, COOKIES!

(Running up the stairs)

Sora: (pounces) Cookie? Cookies! Where cookies? T.T

CW: (currently squashed) Ugh…review ne? -.-

**Answers:**

Why would riku be working there anyway?

CW: I apologise, I should have mentioned it's an AU story…my bad. He's working there cause I had a vision of him kissing Sora there, lol.

And since when did they have a cd store on the destiny islands anyway?

CW: gah! My bad still! Again, its an AU one-shot…they pretty much all are. XD

There are going to be more little stories right?

CW: One more and I'm done! X3


	3. I need a lift to happy hour

Disclaimer: (holds up an orange Sun Lolly) I own this! I own nothing of kingdom hearts! T.T Now…who wants this? Licked by yours truly…no-one? Good! (continues licking)

Warning: …Riku's large libido and Viagra, lol

Sora: Riku NO! We've already done it 14 times! Leave my ass alone!

Riku: But I'm horny again! (jumps Sora and molests him)

CW: (currently ignoring her muses fiasco) Sorry about the wait! I didn't know what to write for this chappie, then I went on a two day trip, then Harry Potter sucked me into his world!…yeah nuff said…

Sora: Riku get out of my pants! Its not a toy!

Riku: Only when you're horny it is…mwahahahaha!

CW: …(continues licking)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sat innocently in the cinema, licking his Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream from the small plastic spoon. Naturally he was sucking around the balls of cookie dough, leaving them to be eaten last and naturally…he was making his boyfriend horny again.

Riku groaned again as he stared at the brunette's cute little pink tongue wrap seductively around the spoon, his head bobbing cutely to music, waiting for the film to come on. _How the hell could one cute little cookie freak be so molestable without even knowing it? _He thought furiously.

He shifted the problem in his pants for the seventh time, trying to hide it, but it was proving difficult. Especially when Cloud and Leon next to him were chuckling loudly at his dilemma.

Riku glared and went back to ogling the cookie lover.

The spiky haired brunette had currently managed to get ice cream stuck on the tip of his nose. But Riku wasn't concerned about that, his eyes were more focused on a drop of melted ice cream that was slowly sliding over Sora's pouting bottom lip towards his chin.

The older boy swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt a nose bleed coming.

"Mmmm!" Sora was currently trying to lick the piece of ice cream off his nose, but failing miserably. He pouted cutely again and decided to lick the ice cream off his chin instead.

Riku almost had a heart attack.

"Fuck it" He muttered and quickly used this as an advantage to slip his tongue in Sora's mouth.

"Ri-mmfh"

The two older boys rolled their eyes at each other and entwined their fingers together.

Riku moaned into the kiss, lapping his tongue against Sora's. He tasted of cookie dough and ice cream and Riku couldn't get enough. He cupped Sora's cheek with his hand, delving more into the kiss.

Hesitantly Sora started to kiss back, brushing his tongue with Riku's. He started to mewl when he felt his boyfriends tongue lick the roof of his mouth, sending tiny tingles down his spine. Sora moved forward more, pushing Riku back in his seat as he demanded more access to Riku's mouth.

Riku wanted to fuck him so badly. He didn't care if everyone watched; he was too horny to care. He broke the kiss, smiling as Sora gave him a cute childish kiss on the nose and went back to his ice cream.

The silver haired bishie watched as his boyfriend dipped his index finger into his ice cream and sucked it off slowly.

"Right! That's it!" He said loudly, causing everyone in the cinema to stare at him. Wrapping an arm tightly around Sora's waist, he hoisted him over his shoulder, making his way down the steps.

"RIKU! Dammit! Let me GO! My ice cream is back there!...RIKU!" Sora banged his fists repeatedly on his boyfriends back whilst trying to kick him the face.

Leon sighed and slouched down in his chair. "Finally" He muttered. "So are you gonna help me out or not?" He asked his blonde boyfriend, indicating the large bulge in his pants.

"Can't. Film's started." Cloud replied between bites of popcorn.

"Oh come on! I've had a hard on for three hours! I need release!" Leon whined.

"Three hours?" The blonde snorted. "What'd you do, take Viagra or something?"

Leon glared as his boyfriend started to choke on a piece of popcorn from laughing out loud.

"Oh this is classic!" Cloud chuckled and threw some pieces of popcorn at the glaring brunette. "I mean it would be nice to…"

Leon looked up hopefully.

"…But torturing you is more fun" He grinned, taking a gulp of his soda.

The brunette crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the screen.

The blonde looked over at him, smirking evilly. "Are you pouting?"

"…Shut up"

Cloud put his popcorn down in the seat next to him and slid down in his seat so he was level with his boyfriend. "Aww don't be mad" He cooed. "If you look like that then how are you gonna be cute and moan out loud when I do this." He casually groped the brunette's crotch and gave his left ear a seductive lick.

Leon turned to putty. "I hate you"

"I love you too" Cloud smirked and started to unbutton Leon's leather pants as soon as the commercials came on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: heh heh, evil aren't I? lol. This went well, especially when I've never written CloudxLeon before o.o;;

(bangs in the distance)

CW: ummm, pretend you didn't hear that…

Riku: (in the distance) Sora…I'm coming, I'm coming!...

CW: Yea…that too.

Sora: (in the distance) Oh God RIKU!

CW: …Oh I give up!...assholes (glares) ahem, so I hope you enjoyed the end of my three little one-shots! (gives everyone who reviewed, a cookie) You guys were great! Thank you so much! Now I have a question. **Which chapter did you enjoy the best? **Answers in your review please! The winning chapter will be added to a new story I'm working on called **Stockholm Syndrome**, so keep a look a out! ….soooo many friggin ideas for that goddamn story (growls) I blame my muses.

Yesh, so thank you **xAprilxBlossoms**, BlueEyedDemon1**, Yaoi luvr, **Darkwitch17**, Black Dog Goddess Suiyou, **Emerald-Eyed-Faye**, Shocker2110**, Agami**, WeIrDLOvEr1, **Rinoki Rio**, just some reviewer, **sdfsdf**, animekittynyan**, itsbeca**, Chaosmoon25, **DancingMistress**, SangoXKiara, **Draco's Worst Nightmare**, The Vampire Sephy, **PointlessRamblings**, flclinutri, **Fire Red Pheonix**, CapricornXVI. YOU GUYS ROCK! XD**

And you'd rock even more if you reviewed, (hint hint, nudge nudge) X3


End file.
